


Secret Behind the Flowers

by DonHiralover42



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonHiralover42/pseuds/DonHiralover42
Summary: Frong really want Thara to regonize him but Is Thara  ready for that?
Relationships: Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my family member really likes my engineer series and frong x thara so she wrote a finfic about them in turkish and wanted me to translate it. Since it's a tranlation I may not have been able to reflect the feelings she wanted to give. Also I didn't watched the series so I may have failed to reflect the character correctly. Please think these when you read.

— Aren't we are brothers? Don't worry about it!

Frongs side:  
Things he said to me at camp was makking me dizzy. Maybe it was just my imagination. When my mom was at hospital his concern about me, his action toward me at camp... "Aren't we are brothers?" I don't think your heart beat like that when you're around your brother unless you are some sick pervert or was it all just because you felt sorry for me? Offf ! My brain was about explore. Why does he had to be all around my brain and make me overthink every little detail. 

I couldn't meet sweet sense of sleep the whole night. My head hurts,my eyes like little baloons. Maybe it because--- No no no! I could still see him. It's not like I don't want to but I am pretty sıre I'll be showered with questions when he sees me like this. I'm not ready to show him my weakness yet. I barely got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I make myself a coffe to woke up, God my head is killing me!? While I was dealing with my thought mostly about "that guy" I heard my mothers sweet voice:

— Frong why are you so early? Are you alright?

I looked my mom's woried face and gave her a bittrsweet smile:

— Just a little headache mom, I couldn't sleep because of heat.

— I'll make you some breakfast dear. When you finish you meal get some paracetamol. It'll make you feel better.

"Paracetamol" huh ? It's almost funny how it reminds me the first time we meet. I giggled litttle bit nod to my mom, unfortunalety m head was hurtig even more. I really had to do something about this,either get him out of my head forever which I don't think it's possible or make him realize what's in my heart. I go to my cllass with full of thoughts. No one them made sense thought. While I was blank out boys surrounded me. They were asking how was vacation ı guess, I wasn't listening them. I was too tired to care plus this headache was killing me. What a awesome combo! After a while my word become pitch dark, I heard som voices? Scream? Everything was so messed up.

When I opened my eyes, well at least tried to do that, white light dazzled my eyes. Where I was? What was even happeninng? And... I saw his cute face... I guess I was in heaven:

— Are you okay? Can you hear me? 

His smile was like sunshine it was warming me up, his voice was soft and caring as always but kinda had worry in it too. Is it a dream? If it is then don't wake me up please!

— Frong, can you hear me?

— Where am I ?

He smiled sweetly as ususal:

— You are at hospital. You passed out. In you luck I was in charge. Now how do you feel?

I was looking at his face like a dumbass,my eyes seemed to lose their focus. I need toget out here as fast as I could. Or I'm sure I'll die in a minute!,

— Better, I gotta go! I have to go class...

I said in rush while removing the serum on my hand. He pulled me over with his other arm. One moment he came to my spare time and when I turned my head, my head hit his chest. I could smell his scent,it was a mixture of disinfectant and perfume and his sweat, that gave it a sharp feel, almost a creeping sweetness. I swallowed hard.Slowly I retreated. He looked at me with concern:

— Okay, okay. Get a hold of yourself first. I'll write a report for you..

— Why, P ?

— I'm sorry I couldn't understand.

— Why are even worrying about me?

— Like I said at camp. We are brothers. Siblings do worry if the other one gets hurt.

— Yeah, of course that's the only way...

His words were stuck in my chest like daggers. I lie down on the bed and turned my back on him. He gently covered me with a blanket:

— You sleep until you feel better,when you do feel free to go. 

He said. I closed my eyes after that. A tear crept out of my eye. "P, why dont you understand me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour's rest I decide to go ohmr. My mom and brother were doing some calculation:

— You're early dear, something happened?

— No mom. I just need some rest.

— Okay you rest a little bit. I wake you up when dinner's ready.

I go to my room and chanched my clothes. Andd I was just about to sleep I had a message I was from Thara

(Thara) - Did you get home safely? How are you now?

(Frong)- I am at home and pretty fine.

(Thara)- Rest a lot. I've wrote your report and send it to school. So,don't worry :)

(Frong)- Thanks P.

I threw the phone aside and buried my head in my soft pillow. Why my love was always unrequited. Is there something wrong with me!? First Puen now P'Thara... God! I still can feel his scent all over my body. IT's hot and calming just like his smile  
...  
I woke up with my mother's sweet voice:

— Sweatheart, dinner is ready~~

I washed my face and hand.I was shaken up. I was immersed in thoughts, today I couldn't focuus anything properly. I was a hell of a mess. I needed o chance that or people especially my mom would be freaked out anytime soon. And I was right:

— Dear is there a problem? You didn't even touch your meal yet. And you seems so exhausted. You were like this all day.

— I'm fine mom. I just don't have much appetite today.

— Well... If you say so. Then can you look out store tomorrow until afternoon. If you don't have to go to any class ofcourse. I hvae to pay taxes.

— Yeah I can do that. My class start after the afternoon. Do you have any special order?

— No not really,by the way can you prepare doctor's jasmines? He'll get them at mornigng.

I nod, at the moment my heart beats got so fast I could swear it was gonna come out of my rib cage. I ate a little bit wharever was at my plate then went to sleep quikly. I woke up early to open the store.As soon as I opened the shop I bought a yellow chrysanthemum   
(- yellow chrysanthemum= unrequited love)   
I had no intention of giving up without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am alive don't worry we won't give up from this story yet. This ship is really cute and soo underrated I really want to see more.

— There's a extra flower here Fong.

— There's no extra P, that's for you.

Thara's side:

I thanked him while putting flowers to my car. And I set out to go to the hospital, when I stopped at red my eyes goes to basket at my right . I hold yellow chrysanthemum gently as much as I can.Since very old times people uses very different and unique ways to show their feelings,probably one of the most comman one is using flowers. This sweet and mysterious way to people express themself to other caught my attention and out of curiousty I learned "flower langugage". I was aware what it was much or less.Yellow chrysanthemum... means unrequited love. Unrequited love huh. The disturbing noise of the Horn woke me up at the speed of light from the thoughts I had plunged into. I countiued driving, maybe I was overthinking.  
\----------------------------------------  
After a very long and exhausting day I sit back , I took a deep breath and a little bit to stretched to relax my muscels a little bit. I didn't even have to time to eat a proper meal. I looked to my phone and gave a little smilte to message came from my friend Ai'Na.

(Ai'Na)-Come to our place to tonight.It'll be fun.  
(Thara)-Okay,I am free tonight but I've to eat something. I might be late doon't worry. I'll call you when I arrive.

I got to my empty home since my mom was at my aunt. She left some food to me,thank god or I'm sure I'll faint in seconds. I ate my food, took my shower and changed my clothes to something way mpre comfortable. I packed my things and I drove to there.Ai'Na welcomed me at door.While I go to my table I checked up the place. I wasn't really paying attention until I was N'Frong. Just yesterday he was in the emergency room. I couldn't see his face properly but his immersed gaze to glass in front of him was enought to make me anxious. Was it headache again or was it something else? Suddenly I thought of the Chrysanthemum he gave me."Don't think about it!é I whispered to myself but honestly I was not in mod to listen anyone even myself. Maybe ıt because I was too tired or maybe it's just who I am. I sighed and sat at my friends ' table with the burning sensation in my chest. Some of them not even friend they were just some people I know thanks to my friend but being rude was a never option. After I greeted everyone, I ordered myself a beer. 

I could'nt help and look N'frong's table. He draank his glass in one gulp and he filled another one at the speed of light, he looked... exhausted? It was hard to tell but there was one thing cleare he didn 't looked okay. After my the dead of my father I was dedicated to my studies and my work. And I can proudly say I am a easygoing guy can get along with a lots of people even thought ıt caused a lots of misunderstandings I somehow managed to get out of these situations without hurting anyone. But N'Frong?  
I thought I had clarified the situation with him at the camp. I wonder why he didn't give up yet? And more more importantly why I can't let him go?

While I was strugiling with my thoughts I notice he drank his glass in one gulp again. I was bad.unlike his size, he had a very sensitive body. It was very likely for him to getting involved in something dangerous. He got off his table before I could do anything. After I drank my beer I said Good-bye to everyone and got up from table. I made my way to the exit as fast as I could. it was so crowded in here today.After I finally get out that human pool I looked around.He wasn't here? He can't be that fast, it was impossible.When I turned my head to the sound I heard at the time, I saw him.

He was vomiting. What was good about drinking that much and why I was so worried about him?When I went up to him and tried to pat him on the back, he pushed me with his hand. And start to whinig:

— WHY WHY WHY, HUH!?

— N'Frong are you okay?

He's really a child especially at time like this. Why did he even drank that fast? He just fainted yesterday.After waiting for a while, I lifted him by his shoulders. I managed to drag him the curb across the bar and let him sit somewhere comfortable. Well it was cleane and comfortable as much as a stone can be but ıt was the only choice for now. He looked up at me and start to talk while sobbing with a bitter smile:

— P why you you are here?

— You are not the only one can go to a bar.

This was the only thing I can say,he leaned his head against my shoulder. He's smell was magnificent even after that much alchohol and puke he was still managing to make my heart ache. After I make sure everythşng was alright I left him for a minute and go to the nearest convenience store and got some water, napkin and some snack to hold his stomach. His head was between his big yet gentle hands.I opened the lid and handed it to him. He took a sip or two. When I sat next to him, he turned his face to me. I was repeting to mysleft that I was just worrying about my "brother"And he, carelessly, put his head on my shoulder agai:

— What's missing from me, what's keeping me from being loved?

— I think you are wrong. Nothing is missing it's just... you are just confused it's probably because you are still so young.

— You sure about that?  
He turned his face to me, staring his red eyes at my eyes. I'm sure we'll regret it tomorrow but I wasn't gonna hesitate today. I grabbed his face with my hand and gave him a little kiss on his swollen lips.Just when I'm gonna break up from him he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me to himself.When I felt his lips, I blacked out for a moment.I still didn't back down. Why? Sorry,I can't answer that siince I don't know too.As I swam in my thoughts I was startled by the movement of his lips.

He gently took my base lip between his lips.My lips began to accompany him involuntarily. My hand reached to his cheek and I pulled him roughly to myself, maybe it was because of the warm of his breath or just because we were both drunk and ıt was one of those time to make bad decisions. After a few moan and my mind complaing about how it felt good and sinful I finally let him go.When his head fell on my shoulder again, a single word came out of my lips in the form of a faint mumble.

—Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any story can't be complate without a little bit of drama confusion and kisses am I right? Thank you soo much for reading our story. Please leave kudos or a comment to let us know ıf you liked it or not. And don't be shy to share your ideas. We open up to advices as long as you are kind you can criticize all you want.


	3. Drunken Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long waiting. Schools are kinda started and my partner had a ots of job to do so it took a while her to write and just when I was about to write on AO3 my computer got broke. But now ıt's fixed and hopefully saty like this.

—WHY!?  
\----------------------------  
Thara's side:

I was thinking about it on the sidewalk of the park where N'Frong was leaning over my shoulder with bags in my hand."Why?" I wished I'd knew that. I was no longer kid and I knew that I should'nt blame things to alcohol, I didn't even drank that much. Then why the hel I done that. After a long sigh we waited sliently there. I don't know how long was maybe a minute maybe a hour everything was so mixed. My thought, the view in front of me, noiese I heard that I no longer can hear. Everything became so hard to to separate.The sweet voice of Ai'Nan wake me up the dull moood I am in:

— P'Thara wy are you even here?

— N'Frong got drunk,I was thinkin what can I do for him.

After said that I took some time to think for myself,not so long after:

— Do you know where he lives?

— No P I don't know. 

After she said that I pull the car key out of my pocket and asked her to bring the car here. Aİ'Nan got the keys after a minute she came with the car. With her help we caried N'Frong to car. Although it was difficult, we managed to put the belt on him and get to the road. The whole time I tried to learn address his house but all my hard work did'nt help me. Even ıf I really didn't wanted I pulled my car to my house.There was non of my relatives in there. Which ıt made this situation more difficult to deal with.After I parked the car at the door, I opened the car'sdoor. When I went to get him out of the car, I realized how big he was compared to me. even thought I'm fit ı wasn't that strong. And certainly it was impossible to pick him up so I did the most logical thing to do and tried to wake him up. Unfortunalety he was sleeping like a rock. After some useless try I put his arm on my shoulder and gte him out of the car.

" You so damn heavy" I humble while trying desperately to close my car door. I finally manage to get him to my home. After taking his shoes out I closed the door.And I started complaining by myself angrily:

— God dammit why the hel did he even drank that much? 

As I stare at his sleeping body I smiled gently. If you look at this way he seems rather pure or cute. With my last strength and patience I put him to my bed. He was so dirty,I removed some clothes from the closet that would fit him and changed him. When I just about to put a blanket on him he hugged me and pulled me towards my bed:

— Mhhhh~~ You smeel soo nice y'know that?

He mumbled a little bit and I felt my heart accelerate.I gently stroked his hair and tried to calm myself and her down. And slowly pulled away myself from his arms. I gave him a one last glance then go to living room. " What the hell I am doing, he is like my brother." I tried to find answers but ıt was confusing. The whole night was enought to me a week's full of headaches. Tht's why I got ready to lie down on my couch and sleep.

\----------------------------------------------  
Frong's side:

I woke up sick of the Heat hitting my face. But I wasn't really in mood to wake up. I moved a little in bed and hugged the my pilow " Smeel so nice" I thought as I try to open my eyes.After I rubbed my eyes and looked at where I was, I realized I wasn't in my room. Then I looked that things I am wearing wasn't even my clothes. As I looked into the room, the door of this room was opened by a friendly P'Thara:

— Oh so you woke up. How do you feel? Did you slept well?

My eyes opened like the door it self, heatedly I scream:

— What the hell are you doing here!? WHERE AM I !!!

P'thara gave me a sweet laugh:

— So you don't remember,huh?

I nodded as a yes. He continued his laughter after rolling his eyes. " Wait, wait wait! Did we. Him and I? Crossed the--" He answered me as if he had read what was in my mind without even letting me finish my thought:

— Don't worry nothing happend you jjust drank too much. You threw up little bit then pass out. I tried so hard to find you home but I couldn't. Altought it was really hard I manage to get you in my home.

I bowed my head as he told me about everything, I can feel that I was blushing to my ears. How did I fooled myself, espeacially this hard? This was so embarassing I'm not sure If I can even looked at his face again. I tried to sneak a peek at him. He was smileying, it was friendly as always. He talked to me with his soft voice:

—Your clothes were washed and they are already dry. Put it on and we'll eat breakfast. he said and left the room.

Oh boy what should I do with his kindness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry ıt's kinda rushed little bit. I was worried that ıt would be too late. Btw I don't think I can accurately reflect the characters, and if you want to help, I'm open to any ideas. Thanks for reading this chapter stay tuned.


End file.
